


Coffee Date

by juli_oli_arts



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Crushing head with thighs, Dirty Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gakupo is pre-med, Grinding, Inspired by Art, Kaji is a dancer, Non-binary VY2, OTP Feels, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli_oli_arts/pseuds/juli_oli_arts
Summary: It is Kamui Gakupo and VY2 Kaji's 1st anniversary, and they each want to make it special. But it turns out a little different than they intended.
Relationships: Kamui Gakupo/Original Character(s), Kamui Gakupo/VY2 Yuuma





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a selfie doodle from my art account ^^ I really like these two and I wanted to give some more background to the art. Also thank you to one of my friends for proofreading this!  
> I don't often write smut so it might be a lil weird lol  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Pronoun note:  
> Gakupo: he/him  
> VY2: he/they

“If you forget I will smack you square on the head.”

Gakupo was about a head taller than Kaji. Although it wasn’t impossible, he highly doubted the other could get a good angle to do that. Nonetheless, he feigned fear, shaking his hands in front of his body saying, “Oh no, anything but that!”

Kamui Gakupo and VY2 Kaji had been dating for about a year now. They met at a musical audition at the university they both went to. Kaji was enthralled by Gakupo’s deep, sultry voice, oftentimes accompanied by a sweet vibrato that gave listeners goosebumps. When Gakupo heard Kaji’s voice, he was amazed by their range from opera training in their voice along with a great lung capacity. Impressed by each other’s voices, as well as being a pair in the musical, they began to practice their songs together, and now here they were.

As an anniversary gift, Kaji arranged the first half of their day to go to a coffee shop that opened a few weeks ago. Gakupo had the second half of the day planned as a secret, and Kaji was so impatient they wondered if they’d just drink their coffee in one gulp just to see what happens next. But they were going to try their best to be patient and make the most of this day.

Kaji gave themselves a once over in front of the mirror as they adjusted the ends of their leather jacket, their leather pants shining with the light leaking from the window. They adjusted the white shirt underneath that revealed a large expanse of their chest and adorned over it was a gold necklace with a sword and sheath charm that clinked with every movement. Their door was open and one of their roommates glanced from the living room at Kaji appreciating themselves.

“Before you ask, yes, you look fine.” Len was being honest, and he knew that if he didn’t mention it now, the other would be pestering about it later.

“I know.” Kaji rolled their eyes, finally taking their backpack that had their phone, wallet, and things one would generally have on their person.

“It’s been a year and I still want to impress.” They sighed, walking out of their room to the living room where Len sat at the table with a bowl of banana oatmeal. “Is the necklace too much? I don’t really wanna put the same thing on over and over again but . . . I don’t know, should I just put another one?”

“It’s superb. I’m sure if you were wearing things from a garbage pile Gakupo would still go nuts for you.”

“Haha, thanks for the encouragement.” Kaji waved goodbye and walked towards the door but before they left, they said one last thing to Len. “Also, that thing I mentioned, thank you for understanding.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been wanting to visit Rin for a while. Have fun.”

With that, they strode out the door leaving Len to his breakfast. Len and Kaji had an interesting, rough relationship. It was always accompanied with brutal honesty and harsh words, but they respected each other’s space and looked out for each other. Kaji couldn’t have asked for a better roommate, as well as one who was also studying dance and choreography.

They walked along the beautifully lit campus, the air chilly as the sun shone like it sought to make everyone’s day lovely with its rays. They patiently waited outside Gakupo’s mod dorm, fiddling with the charm from their necklace.

Gakupo was never one to break promises, especially when it came to someone as important as Kaji. But sometimes he couldn’t help being late to certain events out of nervousness. This was probably the fifth time he tied up his ponytail, but he finally decided to just let it down. It wasn’t too warm outside, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when Kaji’s strong fingers brushed through them.

His dorm was more like a small apartment and he was one of three roommates who lived there. It provided necessary privacy but also a small group to not feel so lonely. Gumi and Lily were in the living room sitting on the couch together trying to study, but they were so groggy from waking up early that they just resorted to watching whatever strange thing was recommended on Youtube. As soon as Gakupo walked down the stairs, both of their eyes shined at his presence.

“OH! You got your hair down in a beanie!” Gumi laughed. He looked so improper today, more casual, and it was nice to see him like this.

“I haven’t seen you wear that shirt. What- is it from Hot Topic?” Lily was one to talk since she was ironically wearing a Scarlet Hearts tank top with every demonic symbol you could think of.

Gakupo messed with the long sleeves of his striped shirt, laughing awkwardly at all the attention. “Is it okay? I mean it is a little chilly but is it too much?”

The two on the couch dismissed his uncertainty, surprised Gakupo would think this simple getup was ‘too much.’

“They’re gonna love it. Your shoulders really show off.” Gumi remarked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah it’s different. You sometimes look like a stiff high school principal not gonna lie.” Lily added, and Gumi nodded with thin lips.

Gakupo laughed, absentmindedly pulling a piece of hair behind his ear. “That somewhat makes me feel better. I will see you both later.” Gakupo smiled and left, leaving the two to either be lazy all Sunday or eventually get to studying. But knowing them, they will probably sleep all day.

As expected, Kaji was waiting for him outside, and god damn those pants fit so well on their solid legs. They distinguished their form like a statue with perfect shapes. Gakupo was a little distracted but they finally woke up to say good morning and give his partner a warm hug.

Kaji hugged back. “A little late. I see you have been making an effort this whole time. I like it.” They ran a quick hand through his long hair, looking up at him with a sly grin as if implying something.

“Just trying something different, I hope it looks okay.”

“You look more than okay, hun; although, I’ll admit you look better now than most times.”

Gakupo poked Kaji’s cheek at the tease and the other blew it up to try and deflect it.

“Let’s not waste any more time.” Gakupo said. “What I have planned is so perfectly scheduled that if we take too long, the moment will be lost.”

With that the two hastened into the car and Gakupo drove off campus into the small town. It was 11am on a Sunday so there were quite a few people out taking advantage of their day off, but it wouldn’t ruin the date the two had planned. During the ten-minute drive the two were able to converse about how well they slept the night before, the upcoming dance concert, and Gakupo’s presentation on heart surgery and other big words Kaji wasn’t sure of. Either way, it sounded big and important, especially since Gakupo was studying to be a cardiologist.

“I've been having trouble with the presentation since the teacher still hasn’t updated me at one time we can meet so she could advise me on my topic. She just says, ‘I will let you know as soon as possible’ so I’m left to just wait and possibly not have my topic approved.” Gakupo sighed hopelessly.

“Hah, she must be pretty busy, or not.” Kaji shrugged, they didn’t know what this teacher’s life was like, but it is possible that she was just flaking out.

“I do hope she has a good excuse. Of course, I won’t say anything, but I hope she sees the impatience in my face.”

Kaji laughed at that. “Speaking of impatience, I’m actually going to be in a sort of modern/ballet piece this year, which is cool. The thing is the choreographer doesn’t know what the hell he is doing. He doesn’t even take suggestions from a senior,” Kaji gestured to themselves since they were in fact a senior. “Ugh. But whatever. I’m the lead so I can’t just leave.”

“I see. Either way, I am looking forward to whatever you dance to in the concert. How many pieces did you say you would be in?”

Kaji laughed, as if the answer was painful. “Seven.”

“Oh my, and you have to remember all of them?”

“Yup. It’s not that hard though. It all becomes muscle memory.”

“Remembering vocabulary is one thing, but remembering movements?”

“Maybe I can teach you, you know. Wearing tights and everything.”

Gakupo poked Kaji’s shoulder softly at the tease considering that he was driving and didn’t want their date to end catastrophically. He was looking forward to tonight, and nothing would interrupt it.

They found parking down one of the alleys behind all the buildings and as they exited, it was as if the day was made beautiful just for them. The sun shone in the sky as if its light was kissing their faces, which made the chilly air bearable. The smells of kiosks along the sidewalk created an aroma that tickled the stomach, as if each smell was beckoning for customers to eat their food. Combined with that were the many people walking up and down the street, some with partners, and others alone, holding cups of coffee or holding each other’s hands. Chatter filled the street and for just a moment it felt like a perfect utopia. Kaji snaked their arm around Gakupo’s, scanning the premises for the new coffee shop that they would be going to.

It was called Café Vapor de Granos and as one would expect, the shop had a nice rustic vibe to it with brick walls, accompanied by walls of fake grass and neon lights of the shop’s logo. The smell of coffee filled the air, something warm and bittersweet, along with the sweets that sat behind a glass display just waiting to be taken. Since it was relatively early, there were many people seated inside, typing on their laptops or conversing. There were some free seats outside, so the two decided they would take one of those after they ordered.

Gakupo breathed in and took in the atmosphere of the shop, feeling as if he stepped into a new world. “They surely do know how to please. It’s lovely.”

“I know right? And they even have guayaba cakes! Not even Marie’s has that.” Kaji gestured at the food display, and Gakupo knew he’d try one of those.

The two went up to the cashier and made their orders, Gakupo a strawberry milk tea and Kaji a mocha latte and both of them got guayaba cakes and sandwiches. Afterward they walked to sit at a table outside. A server would bring over their orders when the time came. At the moment, the two began random conversation.

Gakupo placed his hands on top of each other on the table while Kaji rested a hand on their chin with their elbow on the table and the two talked about their classes, the new shop, experiences they have had in this particular town, and a very specific story about a fraudulent luxury shop. Gakupo always had a rational way of thinking, imagining the cause and effect with every situation, so of course the luxury shop had to be stopped for their crimes. Kaji, however, thought more about the complexity of things, how emotions came into play and how morals can vary. Perhaps the shop owners were desperate, so they did what they had to do, not that it was right of course. With these varying ways of thinking, their conversation balanced out nicely, and they each learned some things about each other. Eventually their food and drinks were brought to their table and at that point they had a small disagreement.

It was whether milk truly belonged in tea. Kaji found tea strange anyway, so Gakupo just shrugged, spitefully taking a deep sip from his milk tea while not taking his gaze away from Kaji.

“Ooo that was a deep suck.” Kaji remarked as they swirled their coffee, and Gakupo flung a hand at them, smiling with his mouth full.

At that moment Kaji got a message from Len about the laundry or something, and this seemed like the perfect moment to take a selfie. Kaji took one without letting Gakupo know, but just noticing how they extended their arm he welcomed it. He beckoned Kaji to see the final product, saying,

“Very cute photographer.”

“I know.” Kaji laughed, sticking out their tongue.

Then they munched their sandwiches, the buns crispy on the outside but soft on the inside, melting in the mouth as the subtle spices and sauces mixed with the hearty contents in between. It was very satisfying, even though their hands were messy from it all.

Eventually as they finished their meals, they delved into a semi-serious topic. Kaji began,

“I forgot to let you know to send an email out for the LGBT club, we are gonna have a special art related activity.”

“I see, I shall send one sooner or later today. What exactly should I write in it?” Gakupo took out his phone from his pocket to write down notes.

Kaji was the president of the college’s LGBT club and Gakupo was the vice president. They always held some kind of fun or insightful activity, at times being an exclusive LGBT space and at times allowing other backgrounds to join as well. Gakupo couldn’t make it to many meetings since his major had him super busy, but he was always helping behind the scenes. It was a kind of passion project the two had together since the previous president of the club already graduated.

As they finished explaining to Gakupo what he had to do, Kaji’s mood soured for a moment.

“I dunno, I was thinking about this the night after Friday’s club. This one freshman came up to talk to me, all shy and everything and I was like ‘Are you okay? Do you need anything?’ And she told me all about how she couldn’t express who she was back at home and how her parents discouraged it, and then she started crying.”

Gakupo's face softened at the sentimental story. He leaned in to listen closely.

“She told me how one time she made this drawing of two girls kissing and she threw it away in shame, knowing the reaction she would get if her parents saw it. Plus her parents also discouraged her artistic talent ‘cause they’re like super traditional. So she was afraid to draw. But now she is feeling inspired to pick it up again after what we talked about in the meeting. So I wanna dedicate this week’s meeting to her. It's a good idea, right?”

Gakupo nodded, a warm smile appearing. “That's a great idea! I think she will feel very touched by that. You run the club so well.”

Kaji chuckled, their mood now brighter. “It’s all thanks to you too of course.”

About two hours passed until they finally finished their meals and conversation when they left the coffee shop. The two walked down the street arm in arm close together. They still had some time to kill so they traversed the amiable town. They entered clothing stores not exactly to buy, but to admire the handmade articles of clothing that artisans made. In any case, Gakupo still bought Kaji a flower charm. They also went into a bookstore and Kaji laughed at what seemed to be a book of ancient erotic art with strange anatomical proportions. Gakupo wasn't sure how to feel about it, scrutinizing the pages with pursed eyebrows. There was also an art gallery that hosted queer works of art painted by local artists, including a few seniors in their college.

“This one is DEFINITELY from Kyo.”

The piece Kaji referred to was abstract in a way that it looked like multiple forms converging into each other with colors so brushed out that they looked as if you closed your eyes and pressed them. Gakupo nodded at Kaji’s assessment, laughing as he imagined a dramatic Kyo in the painting studio splattering paint over a canvas as if he were dancing with demons.

At some point, daylight began to diminish. The air became colder, so this gave Kaji the perfect opportunity to snuggle up to Gakupo, and Gakupo to lean his head on top of Kaji’s, their foggy breaths merging together to create flowy shapes that dissipated into space. The sky was beginning to display shades of orange and purple, ever saturated as the sun hid behind the horizon, as if taking one last peek at the lovers before it retired. Gakupo picked out his phone from his pocket and saw that it was almost 6pm, and he started to lead Kaji somewhere.

“It’s almost time, come on.”

Kaji’s face perked up at that. “Are you finally gonna be taking me somewhere secret? Ugh, I've been so patient for you hun, why must you make me wait for so long?”

Gakupo chuckled. “I wanted to keep you on your toes. Besides, it’s close by.”

Kaji didn’t recognize where they were going, but pretty soon the roads started to get pretty crowded. Gakupo craned his head up to see what was going on, and his heart sank. There seemed to be ambulances and fire trucks in front of this one tall building. A large part of the lower floor was charred, but it was hard to distinguish what exactly happened with the crowd blocking them.

“Damn, I hope everyone there is okay.” Kaji remarked, but little did they know that that exact establishment was where they needed to go.

“No way,” Gakupo muttered. For a moment he let go of Kaji to ask someone what had happened. Apparently there was a fire in the building and luckily nobody got hurt, but all the equipment inside was destroyed. “Really?” Gakupo took a deep sigh, and Kaji walked over with concern on their face.

“What is it? Were we supposed to go here?” Once Kaji got a better look at the sign, they noticed. It was the Morning Night Karaoke club, and their face dropped at the sight.

Gakupo's head lowered into his hand. “Uhm, I guess the surprise is all ruined. I made us a reservation here since I mean, we met because of singing. So I thought it would be nice to go back to that with karaoke.” Gakupo rubbed his temples and of course he knew he couldn’t have changed this, but he felt severely disappointed.

“Oh Gakupo, what a stroke of bad luck.” The two found their way out of the crowd, and Kaji was not sure how to console Gakupo. Usually it was the other way around when Kaji got frustrated in a dance or homework, but they did have their own way of consoling. They wrapped their arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

“We can find something else to do, okay? I’m not gonna hate you forever for this.” They tried to lighten up the mood with a smile.

“I know, I guess I just really wanted to surprise you. I hadn’t thought of what we should do next . . .”

The two started walking away from the scene, silence falling between them as Gakupo processed this loss. Kaji suggested things here and there but Gakupo was still hung up on his idea that nothing seemed to satisfy him. Kaji didn’t know what to do really, maybe strolling like this to cool down would be nice. They continued walking as the night got darker, but something got Kaji’s attention.

A few feet away they heard some upbeat hip hop music and cheering, as if something interesting was going on. They pulled Gakupo towards the sound and they saw that there was a giant group of people surrounding one area in the public park. There was a dancer making some pretty awesome moves, twisting and flipping her body in ways that wowed the whole crowd. As Kaji was able to see in between several people, their eyes sparkled.

“Damn she’s good!” They remarked. The dancer was doing all sorts of stunts, and what looked like many of her other friends were hyping her up. Gakupo wasn’t accustomed to such excitement, but she really was impressive. Pretty soon she started gesturing for other people to join her, and of course most of the crowd was reluctant, except for one.

“Hun just give me one second okay?” Kaji set their backpack down and pulled out of Gakupo’s arm and pushed through the crowd, and Gakupo’s eyes widened. He knew what Kaji was gonna do.

Leaping onto the cardboard floor, Kaji tossed off their leather jacket and joined the girl, matching her swift movements and pretty soon the two were making a fantastic duo. Gakupo’s jaw gaped as he saw his partner dancing. Of course he had seen Kaji dance in rehearsals, but he would never get tired of seeing the way they moved.

He admired the girl and her moves, but Kaji’s were something else. The way their body twisted and turned effortlessly and how it jerked in smooth ways was now more noticeable since they only wore a tank top. He couldn’t help sneaking a peek when it lifted just a little bit to show skin from their hip. He could see they were totally in their element, a large smile on their face as they danced with the girl. Even the girl was impressed, sometimes stopping to watch what the other did, trying to match their movements but falling short. But once this happened, Kaji would encourage her to continue. They wanted this to be a collaborative effort, not them stealing the show. 

Dancing had always been a form of escape but also grounding for Kaji, and there weren’t many opportunities like this where they could just jump into a dance without a second thought. Plus, they had another idea, one they hoped Gakupo would agree to. As a final move, Kaji’s body lowered to the floor and they lifted themselves with just one arm, their limbs in angles as if they were an abstract sculpture. Gakupo was completely mesmerized. The crowd clapped and cheered, and once Kaji finished their set, they turned to their boyfriend and offered their hand, panting heavily.

“Just a little bit?” Their bright teeth showed in their smile. Gakupo pointed at himself unsure if they really meant him, and Kaji nodded as if saying “obviously!”

He gingerly took their hand, and he was swept into their arms like a sweet damsel. Gakupo had some rhythm but he never practiced traditionally, and now that he was in the middle of this crowd, he froze for a moment. Kaji dipped Gakupo, and spoke softly, in his ear, “Is this okay?”

Now this was something Gakupo could get behind. Grins on each of their faces the duo straightened and now they were stepping forward and back in sync. As the dance progressed, Gakupo didn’t even notice the people around him. An energetic salsa beat was playing and the two swayed and twisted like birds in harmony. Kaji moved their feet slower on purpose so that Gakupo could match their moves, and pretty soon they twisted until their thigh was tightly hitched onto the other’s hip, the tips of their noses touching, arms wrapped around each other. The crowd oo-ed at their passionate moves, and the song ended with trumpets with Kaji dipping Gakupo once again, his arm tightly hitched around the other’s shoulder to not fall to the ground. The crowd erupted in applause, and the couple laughed as they panted from their exercise. It was a duet to last a lifetime. Now that they were standing, Kaji went to kiss Gakupo’s cheek, and he responded with one on the lips, the crowd’s encouragement blurring in the background as they were lost in each other’s embrace.

The night was dark, and cold, and now they were even more cold from their sweat, Kaji more so. The two sat at a nearby bench to catch their breath, as well as drink a bottle of water that Kaji brought with them in their backpack. They shared with Gakupo and chuckled, seeing how Gakupo was still processing what just happened.

“Bet you’ve never done that before, huh?”

“Never in a million years.” He whined with his head in his hands. “Was I any good? I mean, you’re so good at this I felt like a complete newbie.”

“Hey hey now don’t talk like that. You did great hun, you were incredibly sexy and I love dancing with you. The crowd was eating you up too!”

“I suppose, gah I can’t believe this.”

Kaji laughed out loud, silence falling in between them as they cooled down from the whole event.

“Your eyes were so glued to me, you didn’t even see where you were stepping.”

Gakupo laughed. “My eyes wouldn’t be glued onto anything else.” He paused for a moment. “You know, this was nice, although I’d prefer to not do so in front of a massive crowd again, it was a little overwhelming.”

“I get that. We can slow dance in my dorm next time~”

Gakupo nodded, his smile soft. “Of course. I loved watching you though.”

“Hm, maybe I should only dance for you? You wouldn’t want other hungry eyes on me, right?”

Gakupo scoffed and rolled his eyes, poking their cheek again and they blew it up in response. So foolish.

Even though the night didn’t turn out the way he wanted, Gakupo still enjoyed this day he had with Kaji, and they did as well. They felt like they basically saved the entire night. It was something new and exciting, and Gakupo was sure he’d have to take a break from stuff like that for a while. Kaji said their feet hurt so he carried them bridal style back to their car. Gakupo didn’t care whether or not their feet actually hurt or if they just wanted to be carried, holding them close like this didn’t need an excuse.

Kaji fiddled with the seams of Gakupo’s shirt, snuggling underneath his chin as the night got colder. This warmth was nice, and they didn’t want to leave. They suddenly asked,

“So now what? Do you have any plans after this?”

Gakupo paused for a moment as he thought. “Not really, although . . .” the words didn’t escape him for some reason, but Kaji knew what that sideways pout meant. They chuckled, their fingers going underneath his shirt to graze his chest.

“Say no more. I saw how you looked at my legs when you walked down from your dorm. Don’t you want to tear these off and see what’s underneath?” They lifted their leg for emphasis.

Gakupo cleared his throat. “You’re saying such things in public!” He spoke in a whisper. Even so, the sidewalk they were walking on was pretty barren. Even if there were some people walking around, they couldn’t have heard what Kaji said.

“Ah, so you don’t deny it? You wanna see these legs wrapped around your waist, or squeezing your head? Maybe you want me to keep these leather pants on and just grind against me slowly. Actually, I’m more in the mood to please you. Maybe I’ll grind against you~”

As Kaji spoke, Gakupo’s face turned redder and redder, and pretty soon he was speed walking to his car so that the itch he had could get scratched already. As he got into the car, he set the other down and nearly sprinted to the driver’s seat. They both sat and Kaji added,

“Eager aren’t we? Hehe, no worries, I already let Len know to leave the dorm tonight.”

“Hm, so you thought ahead? That’s even more suspicious.” Gakupo started the car and began to drive.

“At least I am admitting it, just being considerate. You’ve been studying so much this week, you deserve it hun.” They reached a hand out to graze Gakupo’s cheek and he softly kissed the palm. He was driving pretty fast, and Kaji gave him a warning look.

“Hey hey be patient or else none of us are getting anything tonight.” Gakupo huffed and Kaji gave him with a quick wink, amused to see him so excited.

They got back to the dorm quickly, holding each other’s hands as Kaji pulled Gakupo along the halls and finally to the dorm. Kaji fiddled with their keys, rolling their eyes with a groan when they couldn’t find the right one quickly. As expected, no one was home, and Kaji and Gakupo had the room all to themselves. As soon as the door was locked, Kaji tossed their backpack and pulled Gakupo in for a deep kiss while simultaneously pushing him to the couch. They wrapped their arms around his waist for caution, while he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, his fingers undoing the ponytail from the other’s hair. Their hair fell down with a gracious bounce, and at that moment Gakupo’s legs softened and fell into the soft couch. It was a good size to lay down on and do all sorts of activities, whatever they may be.

Their mouths separated as Kaji adjusted their position to straddle the other’s hips, throwing their leather jacket to the side once again. They set their hands on Gakupo’s shoulders and stared, eyes half lidded with a smirk as he passed his hands over their thighs, feeling the smooth scrape of the leather. It hugged Kaji’s legs so nicely, and now that their legs were spread it stretched in a way that made his mind do backflips.

“Enjoying the view?” They caressed Gakupo’s cheek and ran their fingers through his long hair, waking him up from his trance.

“Uhm, very much so. What would you, uhm,” Tongue tied, again. Kaji placed a gentle finger over his mouth.

“No worries, hun. I hope you don’t mind if I take the lead this time.”

“But, you don’t want anything?” Gakupo was concerned about pleasing Kaji as well, but they gently shook their head.

“Just seeing you in this state is enough for me.” They leaned in closer to his face and spoke in a whisper. “God damn do I want to fuck you. Will you let me?”

“Please,” Gakupo spoke breathily, his words becoming lost as he pulled Kaji in for a deep kiss. Their bodies were held together, and a small sound came out of Gakupo’s throat as Kaji grinded against Gakupo in an agonizingly slow pace. Their hand brushed through his hair as they moved their head to nip his earlobe, going down his neck, feeling his chest rise and fall heavily with the sensations their body was providing. Gakupo moved his hips in motion with them, one hand clutching on Kaji’s hips and the other going up their shirt. The pants restricting him were beginning to feel like too much. He wanted Kaji desperately, and as they left a small mark between his neck and shoulder, Gakupo struggled to unbuckle his pants. It made Kaji chuckle at seeing how eager he was, feeling a warmth in their heart to have someone let himself be so vulnerable underneath them.

They knew how straight laced Gakupo was. Even during rehearsals, he’d always strive to achieve perfectionism and not make any mistakes. And during tests, that was when they saw him under the most pressure. They knew he couldn’t help it, it was his nature to succeed. On the rare occasion he made mistakes, he would apologize as if he was the greatest burden to whoever witnessed him. Especially when they first met, Kaji could practically see the thoughts above his head in a complicated web trying to figure out how to please them. But after a while, they noticed that Gakupo began acting more relaxed and unpressured in front of them, and they were proud to see that he wasn’t limiting himself to however he was conditioned to be. It’s already been a year of baby steps, and now Gakupo is showing all sorts of beautiful imperfections to them and only them. At this train of thought, they held his chin and pulled him up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, different from the ones before. A few seconds passed before they pulled away.

“Don’t be so hasty, you’ll get to come soon.”

That made Gakupo chuckle. “If I remember correctly, aren’t you the one who likes to go hard and fast?”

“True, but you like to go slow and steady, is that right?

“I think now I want it how you like it.”

Kaji raised their eyebrows at such a change of pace. “Is that so?” They sat back on his legs, fully lowering the zipper and gently nudging the hard cock out of his underwear. “Could you be more specific? I’m at a complete loss of what to do, I don’t even know what I like anymore.” Kaji feigned ignorance, pouting as if they really didn't know what to do.

“I-“ Gakupo gasped as finally he was released from his confines, and Kaji grazed their fingers over it.

If Gakupo were the same as he was a year ago, he’d find Kaji’s behavior extremely obnoxious and impractical. He had judgmental habits like that that were hard to break. But now, he saw a sweet playfulness to their attitude. Once he finally decided to let loose, he saw the beauty in Kaji’s spontaneity. How they sprang at every opportunity without thinking, maybe even risking their health in the process, and when someone would ask them why they did it, they would say,

“I dunno. It was fun.”

Nothing was meticulously calculated like how Gakupo did, and although he still couldn’t help doing that, something about being spontaneous opened a new plane of thinking for him. He felt strange for thinking such thoughts as the two were beginning to make love, but it somehow made sense.

Kaji kept teasing the head with their thumb, half lidded eyes waiting for Gakupo to answer. Whenever they’d hear a hitched breath or a soft moan, they’d move away from whatever spot they were touching.

“You gotta tell me these things or else I’d be afraid of disappointing you.” Their voice sounded sweet and they shrugged their shoulders as if they really had no idea what to do. What an actor.

Gakupo tightened his grip around Kaji’s thighs and his words finally came out.

“Please, Kaji, can you suck me off? I love what you can do with your mouth, your lips are so beautiful, please don’t leave me here.” The pleading face that Gakupo made almost made Kaji cry. They smiled as their heart melted.

“As you wish.” They crawled out of Gakupo’s lap and kneeled on the floor, but something felt off. He quickly removed his shirt and beckoned,

“Wait, come here,” He pat the space next to him on the couch and positioned himself to repose, his head resting against the arm rest.

“Hmm, so you like it this way?” Gakupo answered with a nod as Kaji rose up to take off their shirt. They found themselves with their head in between Gakupo’s legs, pulling down his undergarments fully.

“Can you, uhm, I’m not sure how this is gonna work, but I also want to uhm . . .” Gakupo twirled a piece of hair with his finger as he thought, the anticipation rising up in him. Kaji waited patiently, their lips grazing the proud cock in front of them.

Gakupo’s breath hitched. “I want to feel your thighs around my head, so I guess we should,” he made a gesture with his hands that implied turning around, and it made Kaji chuckle.

“That’s new. So like this, doctor?”

Gakupo wasn’t sure how he felt about being called doctor, but it did sound nice coming out of their mouth. With that, Kaji changed their position so that their thighs enveloped Gakupo’s head, while their head was down in between his legs. They looked back at who could be considered the most pleased person alive, and a devious smirk painted their face.

“Oh yes,” was all Gakupo could say, and only unrestricted sounds left his mouth as he felt a sweet, warm wetness wrap around him.

Kaji started with teasing the tip with their tongue, lathering it up that made Gakupo almost lose it. His grip on their thighs tightened, and they squeezed his head. It was a strange sensation to feel almost entrapped, but he felt like he was safe, somehow. He knew Kaji wouldn’t hurt him, and he wanted to stay in this position forever. He would find places to lick and nibble at their thighs, which made Kaji hum with satisfaction.

“You like it like that, huh?” They whispered and the pressure only increased once they took Gakupo in fully. The feeling was unbearable, his head was in this vice grip that held him in place while his legs tensed at the pleasure he was receiving. He tipped his hips to feel it more and his toes curled as that electric feeling swirled in his stomach. Kaji was very experienced with their mouth, and to hear the noises coming out of Gakupo made them take it in faster and deeper. 

_That’s it, let yourself go._ They thought, their hums sending vibrations around his cock. Something about today made them feel generous, but they knew to let Gakupo know that they wanted repayment in the morning.

It wasn’t long until he finally found his release, his vision blurring and breathy moans escaping his mouth. Kaji had pulled out in time before their mouth could be filled with come, and they wrung the rest of the feeling out of Gakupo with their hand. His legs jittered and the feeling, extending fully along the couch. Kaji looked over their shoulder to see Gakupo's completely unraveled face, cheeks squished by their legs in an alluring way. Gakupo took several more deep breaths as the feeling was fully ridden out, Kaji leaving some soft kisses around his thighs and crotch.

“Okay, you can let go now,” Gakupo managed to say after a while. Kaji chuckled.

“Come to think of it, I kinda like it here. Kidding.” They swung their legs off the couch and turned to face Gakupo, climbing onto him as if he were the softest mattress in the universe. They struggled out of the leather pants since now they were beginning to feel uncomfortable, and the two just laid naked on the couch, arms wrapped around each other like the world didn’t matter.

“That was so good.” Gakupo said, a hand caressing Kaji’s cheek.

“I would never have done it bad, hun. I’ll give you the opportunity to return the favor tomorrow morning.”

“I would love nothing more than that.” Their noses touched, and they were silent for a while. Kaji was beginning to feel hungry again as heard from their stomach rumbling, but they were too comfortable to get up. Eventually the two would have to see what was in the fridge for dinner, but before they did that, Kaji wanted to say one more thing to Gakupo.

“Thank you for everything, Gakupo.”

Gakupo chuckled, his fingers running through their dyed hair.

“It is I who should be thanking you.”

  



End file.
